


That Bee Charm

by BloodyNikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Au where chloe wasn't made queen bee and Nath is a bad guy, Characters aged up to college, F/M, Future Chloe queen bee, slow burn of sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyNikki/pseuds/BloodyNikki
Summary: Le Paon is no stranger to playing the Villain. He's been doing it for over a year now. Chloe is no stranger to being in danger. She keeps being attacked monsters. Totally not even her fault, anymore, for like over half of them. But when Le Paon takes something important from her, she's forced to swallow her pride and follow orders while trying to figure out why that object is still so important to her.





	1. The Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw a couple stories about Queen Bee and villain Le Paon love/hate.... and I LOVED THEM. But Not as many out there as I had hoped. *sad face* I also didn't see any for Nath being the super powered being and Chloe being the civilian. So, I made this.

“Where did you even get that thing? It hardly looks up to your graces stand-” Le Paon mocked the heiress as he held the bee necklace in his hands. 

“Give it back.” She begged. “It’s important to me.” 

“Oh, and why’s that?” 

“I don’t remember.” Chloe frowned. She honestly couldn’t recall a day she wasn’t without it. “But I promised to never take it off.” She pouted. It was a promise she kept as best she could. “The boy with the paint gave it to me.” She muttered. “He said he’d promise to love me for as long as I had it.”

She covered her mouth in horror. Darn this Akuma. Forcing people to only tell the truth and always answer. She turned the brightest red. She had forgotten all about the boy and his wide eyes, his soft promise to her that day. Her eyes turned hard as Paon watched her. His mind swirled in confusion. Someone gave her this cheap necklace… and she wore it for him? As a sign of love?

Le Paon raised a brow. “The boy with paint? So not your dear, sweet-”

“Throw it away.” Chloe snapped. “I don’t want it. I want nothing to do with him. He lied. He never came back.” She stared at the ground with hatred. “He most likely doesn’t even remember that he loved me at all. So, just throw it away.”

“I-” He was ready to ask her what got her so worked up, over a cheap necklace, when a person slammed into him. “What the- Ugh, of course.” He rolled his eyes at Chat Noir and Ladybug. They had sent the Akumized girl at him. 

“Give it up Paon. You can’t win.” Chat smirked. “So, how about you just give up and play nice?” He held out his hand. “Give us that pretty brooch and well go easy on you.”

“Not a chance.” Paon rushed forward to his right. He grabbed onto Chloe and twisted her arm. 

Could this day get any worse for her? First, being cursed to not keep secrets. Than finding out her beloved Bee necklace was part of a promise. A promise that he didn’t keep! The nerve of him. She’d give him a piece of her mind when she saw that stupid boy again. Not that she cared he broke their promise. She totally didn’t. He wasn’t even-

“Hey, watch how you handle me.” She yelled as the supervillain pulled her roughly with him. “Don’t you dare drop me off this building. I swear I’ll make you pay.” She’d punch him in the face next time. Supervillain or not, she was Chloe Bourgeois! No one got away with treating her like this.

… Well aside from all the akuma attacks, no one got the better of her. And that one classmate. Outside of that, no one got the better of her.  
\--  
He did. He threw her off the building. Chat Noir had to save her. It was embarrassing. She pouted in her room that night. As she fumed, her fingers reached for her necklace. She gasped in horror. It was gone. It was still gone.

Chloe Bourgeois rushed out of her bed and was about to head for the door. She didn’t care if she was in her nightgown. She had to find it. It was important. Even if he didn’t remember, it was still important.

She heard a chuckle from behind her. It was coming from inside her room Her eyes widened in horror. She quickly turned to see HIM. What was he doing here? Had he come back to hurt her? She screamed before remembering herself. She was Chloe Bourgeois. Her eyes narrowed.

“I know I’m pretty, but than a lame brain like you should know what manners are. You don’t just come into a girl’s room like you own it.” 

“Oh, than I guess I came all this way to return,” His fingers uncurled to showcase her charm. “This for nothing. Guess you weren’t about to search all of Paris for it and I can just crush it.” He chuckled.

“NO!” She yelled. Without thinking about her safety, she charged forward. Paon smiled at the sight of the famed Chloe begging. It was almost cute. Almost.

“No?” He chuckled taking steps back. He enjoyed watching her try to grab her worthless necklace. Now she got to feel what it’s like to be teased and mocked. Heck, he’d even fake giving it back just to break it. Her face would be priceless.

“No, give it back.” 

“But you told me that you didn’t want it. It’s a sign of a broken promise after all.” He clenched his fist tight ready to do what she asked with a bright, mocking smile. “Shouldn’t everyone follow the orders of the great Chloe Bourgeois?” He laughed at her as she nearly fell to the floor chasing after her necklace.

“Please…” she begged. “Don’t. I’ll do anything… just... Don’t.” Her voice. It startled him. It was so soft and quiet. It really meant a lot to her. 

“Trade me than.”

“What?” Her eyes went wide. “You what to trade? Fine! Whatever you want. My daddy is-”

“You.”

“What!”

“I want you.” He smirked again. She crossed her arms to rub the chill away. Chewing her lip and thinking the matter over, she wasn’t sure to do. He, on the other, knew that she’d never-

“Alright.” She whispered. 

“Hmm,” He masked his shock well as she looked up at him to repeat herself.

“Alright, do whatever you want.” She closed her eyes tight and opened her arms to rest them at her side. “Just… make it quick.”

She’d let him use her body! Her body! In whatever way he wanted! Over a cheap necklace! He was sure this came out of one of those coin machines. His stomach knotted in guilt. ‘He said he’d promise to love me for as long as I had it.’ 

“That’s not what I meant.” He blushed behind his mask. His voice cracking the tiniest bit. “I meant that you would earn it back.”

“Earn it back?” She sneered. “What do you mean by that? Like some kind of peasant weighting on you hand and foot?” 

He rolled his eyes. Chloe was truly insane. She was all set to let him sleep with her for a necklace, but lost her shit over being a waitress. Of course she would be like that.

“Something like that. You will have to do seven tasks for me.” What was he saying? “I will ask them whenever I feel like it and you will have to follow through.” What was he doing? This was bad. This was bad. Hawk Moth was going to kill him. Why was his mouth still moving? “And some homework to ensure you’re following orders.”

“Ugh, homework.” Chloe groaned. His fist tightened and she waved her hands in the air. “No. NO. It’s totally fine. I love homework. I’ll do all the homework you ask. Just don’t do that.” 

“Good. Now, you’re homework is this.”  
\--  
Nathaniel held back a laugh as he entered the library. Chloe was studying over a large pile of books. She was clearly struggling to understand what she was reading. 

“Master, do you think this is wise?” A small blue shape asked from the artist bag. 

“Not sure.” He declared after a long moment. He watched the heiress reach to her neckline. Her fingers tracing the place where her necklace once rested. “But it is interesting and you did say that I could use more support in my life.”


	2. Her Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nath runs into Chloe and she forces him into helping her with her homework, of sorts.

Chloe walked across the campus lost in thought. She couldn’t believe what she agreed to do. She couldn’t believe it. How could she agree to help a supervillain? She was trying to be a good person. She had been working so hard to be a good person. A better Chloe! How could she be a better Chloe is she was doing whatever a supervillain asked her to?

She felt a hand pull at her wrist. It sharply moved her to the side. “Hey, watch where you’re going.” He yelled. 

“Chloe blinked a few times as she looked at him than the path she had been walking. OH. She had almost fallen down a hole. That would have been bad. 

“Sorry. Just a lot on my mind.” She sighed out as she freed herself from her old classmate. “It’s Nathaniel, right?” She pretended to struggle to remember. She remembered all her old classmates well. Their monster formers hunted her dreams. His a little more than others.

He rolled his eyes. He noted that as a ‘good person’ he should ask her what’s the matter. So, he did. 

“Uh, just… recalled something unpleasant.” Chloe stated honestly as she reached for her neck. Without it on, she seemed so unsure.

“Unpleasant?” Oh, she was recalling his visit as Le Paon. Three days had past and it seemed to be weighing on her mind more and more. He guess he couldn’t blame her too much. She had made a deal with a villain. Anyone would be stressed out over that.

“Do you remember your first love?” Chloe asked softly. “Like who they were or anything like that?”

“First love?” He finally let go of her wrist. Somehow touching her felt creepy and wrong in that moment. “Geez, what even brought that up?” He chuckled and tried to play the matter off.

“Just… been thinking about it. First loves and stuff.”

“Is this an Adrien thing? Because-”

“Ugh, it’s not a him thing.” Chloe half shouted. “Why does everyone think everything about me is also about him? For your information, Adrien isn’t my first love. I loved him sure. But he wasn’t the first.” She realized her mistake. She had screamed. Bad Chloe. That’s how you get attacked by monsters. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell. Just stressed out.”

“Chloe? You feeling okay.” He sounded almost worried. 

“Uh, I’m fine.” She crossed her arms with an eye roll. “You still think of me as that old Chloe. New Chloe is a wonderful, kind person.”

“Bullshit.” He declared. “I grew up with you. Even if we haven’t spoken in like over a year, you couldn’t possibly have just found a heart.” Plus, you’re still kind of the reason most of Paris turns into monsters. That fact hasn’t changed.

“Fine. Maybe I’m just sick of being in danger every weekend.” She agreed that her change of heart hasn’t from the best of places. “It’s not very fun running for my life all the time. So, I’m trying to be better.”

“Wow, you must suck at being nice than.” He pointed out with a small laugh. “Don’t you still get attacked like twice a month.”

“Once!” She held up a finger. “It’s once a month on average. The other times I just happen to be there and that Peacock villain likes to pick on me.”

Nathaniel couldn’t say she was wrong. He did enjoy picking on her, a lot, and the akuma created due to her had gone down by a lot. Hn, maybe she was trying to be a nicer person. Well, if he could be a super villain than Chloe could be a nice person. In fact, that if the law of balance or whatever was to be believed than his turning somewhat evil may have caused her to become somewhat good.

“Yeah, that lame villain does seem to bother you a lot.”

“He isn’t lame.” Chloe didn’t know why she said that. “Compared to the others, he is kinda stylish.”

“Oh, Miss. Bourgeois has a thing for villain doers?”

“No, just pointing out that there has been some real awful ones.” Chloe corrected him. She looked him over for a moment thinking something over. Without another word, she took his arm and dragged him after her.

“What are you doing?”

“Taking you somewhere.”

“I see that. Why?”

“I’m a hands on learning.” Chloe replied. “And you’ve got no friends or life. I’ll even pay you.” She smiled proudly. She patted herself on the back for her overly kind offer. 

“This sounds oddly like some porn stuff.” He frowned. “This isn’t some weird stuff is it.”

“Wha? As if I would do anything with you.” She held her nose up high. “NO, no. This is to help me with homework.”

“Homework?”

“Homework.”  
\--  
Uh, well this was… interesting. Nath sat and watched her studying her open book as her fingers poked his body. She was trying to understand the homework Paon gave her. Although she would make a horrible nurse. She was nothing but gentle.

“Any reason why you’re trying to learn medical, patch ups?” He questioned as her nails clawed at his skin. “Ah, careful. Your bedside manner needs some work.”

“I… thought it would be good to know.” She lied. “Akuma attacks happen to me a lot. There’s not always someone there to protect me. ...and the damage doesn’t always get fixed.”

“Really? Because I thought-”

“Shut up.” Chloe cut him off. Something in her eyes told him not to press the issue. It couldn’t be that the akuma attacks hurt her, like left lasting damage. Ladybug’s magic healed everyone. It always healed everyone even a brat like her. 

“Shutting up.” He eyed her carefully. Her whole body had gone tense. Was she, the great Chloe Bourgeois, shaking? It was so slight. He almost missed it. But no. He was sure of it. She had been shaking. “Still need to work on your bedside manner.” Jokes. He was good at that. Goad her into insulting him. That was better than seeing a shaking Chloe. 

That sight almost bad him feel bad. Almost.

“Than how do I do it better?” She straightened her back. “Should I baby talk you? Coo over every cut? No thanks. You should just be grateful that I’m fixing you up at all”

“Aside from the fact I’m not hurt and that you dragged me here, yes. Coo and worry over the cuts.” He stated. “Really sell that you care.”

“I don’t.” 

“I know. You don’t really do well with caring for others.”

“Why should I? It’s not like anyone bothers to really care about me.” She declared as she moved to clean up her things.

“Well, can you blame them? You do come off as a-”

“Heartless bitch.” She cut him off. “Well, duh. I get that. But you don’t know me. You don’t know what all these attacks have done to me or how I behave in private. You don’t know how it hurts when-” She stopped telling him off when her phone went off. She glared at it as it buzzed and rang on the desk. She took a few moments to regain herself, chanting something over and over until she answered. “Hello, Chloe speaking. What’s up?” Her fake cheer filled the room.

Odd. Cheer talking to someone with cheer. The akuma attacks must really be bothering her. He tried to imagine what that would be like. Years of being attacked by monsters for every action you do. Hawk Moth didn’t even care one way or the other about her. It just happened that most of them ended up hating her.

“I have to go.” Nath said as she listened to the caller. She placed the phone into her shoulder and gave him a look.

“Yeah, I guess you’re free to go.” She frowned. “Tell me later how much I owe you, or what you want me to pay.”

“Uh,” Nathaniel Kurtzberg raised a brow. “Oh, the payment. Yeah, I’ll figure out what you owe me.” She nodded before returning to her call.

“No, sorry. I didn’t catch that. Some loser was talking to me.” Chloe rolled her eyes. “NO, it’s not the paint boy. That loser isn’t in my life anymore. NO, I’m totally not lying. I’m not. I don’t still like him. I stopped ages ago. I doubt I’d every fall for him again.”

Paint boy? The guy that gave her the necklace? So, it was someone she still knew. Someone from there class maybe? That didn't narrow it down by much, but it was something.


End file.
